The present invention relates to an articulating seat cushion component for protecting an occupant of a vehicle during a side crash. The present invention further relates to an articulating seat cushion component for protecting the thorax, abdomen, and pelvis of a vehicle occupant from vehicle intrusion during a side crash, by pushing on the occupant's pelvis.
During a side crash, an impact upon the side of a vehicle may cause the vehicle to push in towards the interior of the vehicle. Intrusion of the vehicle body structure during a side crash is a particular concern in smaller vehicles because the style of the vehicle may cause the gap between the side of the vehicle and an occupant's seat to be minimized.
To protect a vehicle occupant from intrusion by the vehicle body structure, crashes must be detected at a fast rate and protective devices, such as airbags, must be rapidly deployed to the proper position. This need for a rapid rate of responsiveness and a stiff component that can be reversibly positioned presents a challenge for protecting vehicle occupants during side crashes.